A Decision Under The Sun
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: A Heavy Hearted Django makes a decision under the California Sun, MY FIRST ONE SHOT


(A/N If there are any readers who are living in California I Apologize in advance for I'll be saying some harsh stuff, What I'm saying isn't exactly accurate since I've lived on the East Coast and never personally experienced the west coast myself, I'm Basing my knowledge off some writing passages I analyzed very Thoroughly)

(A/N I Don't Own any of Characters from Phineas and Ferb nor the Original Characters from Lowriders Summer of Love)

(A/N This Story is set after Lowrider's Summer of Love story)

~Django~

It had been about 7 months to the day, Since I had left Danville since attending Candace's Wedding, and about a few years more since I had first moved to the Long Beach section of Los Angeles California

I first found that being here Cali was like being in a whole new dimension

Everything I knew in Danville was completely different out here in Cali

About a month in while living in California, People who are born and Raise on the east coast are taught Values that keep them out of trouble, while the values over here on the west coast aren't as visible as the values, I grew up with

As I reflect on my time spent in Danville like I did when I was younger, going back their was just what I needed (More on that later)

As I sit in Study Hall period at Polytechnic High School (A/N as in 1600 Atlantic Avenue Long Beach California, Polytechnic High, real school, No claim to)

As the seconds tick away, everyones on edge since we were going to be let out for the Weekend

I've been having only one thing on mind

Correction one person on my mind

And her name is Adyson Sweetwater

She was, is, and will always be the First Girlfriend, I want to be with

But alas we are worlds apart, She's in Danville on the East coast, And I Here on the west coast, with Skype as my only link to her

The last I heard from her, Her Application to Yale (A/N real College, No claim to) went through and she got accepted

Now she was on the road to becoming the First Female US President in history.

I was stepping up my game to get into the California College of the Arts (A/N another real college I make no claim to), Because I wasn't going to be left behind

For me it wasn't easy, for me to maintain my pace, since I was more passionate about being an artist then a success story at everything else

But all wasn't lost, because when ever I found school getting tough on me the only thing spurring me on is Adyson waiting at the top of long set of stairs inviting me to have a good time with her, I knew that if I kept at it she would be in my arms again

Aside from my A+ in Design Honors class, which is essentially an Art class, I managed to get an A- in all my other class'

My Dad was most impressed with my grades, as was my sister Jenny

Although she could tell just by looking at me, why I was pushing myself so hard to succeed

But I had to thank her, for keeping my reason for my new success from dad

I heard a little Hum from the clocks I looked back up on the clock

a couple seconds later

The Bell had rung, it was time for us to head home

I grabbed my bag off the back of my chair; I made my way to locker to grab my sketch book so I can place it in my Bag.

Lightly, would be the word I used to describe the way I had to move since the front door was a mad house

When I got outside it was easier to breath and have elbow room

Martin is the only one of two friends, I made since moving here to California, had invited me to Carpool with him and Vic (A/N the other friend I mentioned earlier), since it was less on the Gas emmissions in comparison to a school bus, I guess I couldn't complain

We went to my place to grab the coolers, because had we brought the coolers with us the trunk were we would of kept them from the contained heat would have melted all the ice evaporated the water and would of cooked the food Crock pot style

We had our beach gear already in the trunk and we were headed out to the beach

As we arrived, we rushed into the changing rooms (we managed to do it without killing ourselves)

I was wearing a white tee shirt and some shorts all I did was switch the shorts i was wearing with my bathing suit

And I was looking like my old self from back in the day, only older

I, with my clothes in hand since I didn't trust the locks and Lockers the Beach was providing

Made my way down to the beach with a chair in my other hand

I pop the chair open, laid out the beach blanket I had in the trunk

Martin and Vic came with the Umbrella, and the coolers (A/N One for drinks, one with food)

The winds was lightly breezy today I could tell that as a good sign

With everything set up their was a situation as per who was going to watch our stuff while the others swimmed

I elected to stay with our stuff I noticed some second thought faces

I shot an adamant look at them

This gets my point across quick

They head off to the water for a dip and a swim

A while after they enter the water I watch them swim they looked slightly glum that I'm wasn't their with them

I glance around with a pair of Binoculars, I scan the surrounding area luckily there was no shady characters for me to be concerned with today

I set the Binoculars down, I take another glance at Vic and Martin

Vic was on his back floating in the water while Martin was body surfing

I noticed the dim in the sunlight, from looking at the sand, I looked up to see a cloud

But their was something special about this cloud

I gave it another look to see that it resembled Adyson

Then out of nowhere I feel some one or thing touch my right hand

I look to my right and to my shock, there was Adyson sitting in a chair next to me

I was just about to speak when she placed a finger on my lips closing my mouth

She stands up and stands right in front of me

She places her hands on my cheeks (A/N on the face not the rear), also getting her down to my level

She leans in to kiss me, it was warm as the last day I had spent with her as I had remembered it

My moment didn't last long, when Martins voice had snapped me back to reality

And just like that she was gone, another cruel trick my mind was playing, and that wasn't the first since I last conversed with her my Mind been pulling similar tricks for the past 6 months

Tears were starting to flow down my face

Martin noticed this

"It's Adyson, isn't it" he said

I too choked up to speak just nod yes

"You miss her don't you" he said

"Mmm hmm" I sounded in response

Their was a silence between us there was still the sounds of the beach and the beach goers to be heard for what felt like a minute

"Why don't you go for a swim, and we'll talk after you get back"

I nodded I pop my shirt off and head for the water

About what felt like an hour later

I walk out of the water

Apart of me felt much better but I still miss her so much

Apparently I was in the water a lot longer then I Thought

The Life guard made the announcement for the beach was closing for the night

Vic and Martin got everything together Vic took the blanket, Umbrella, and the cooler (A/n the coolers were each half empty, well you get the idea)

Martin had apparently noticed, I was still not being myself since I was looking at the California Sunset

"A penny for thoughts" He said

"Even if worlds separated the two of us, not a day goes by that my mind doesn't play tricks on me"

"Earlier, she might as well have been standing right next me" I said recalling the kiss I had on an illusion my mind created

amidist all my Mind trick, I've been having Nightmares all of Adyson finding someone better then me, and that me and her were finished, My Nightmares had ended with the same exact thing

of me in a mentally unstable state

repeating these words

_We could of been together, but I had to keep my standards low_

I Knew I had a decision for the future to make in order to prevent my nightmares from becoming a reality

"Martin, after I have my high school and college diplomas(A/N He'll be of legal marrying age by the time he's out of college), I'm going to ask Adyson to marry me, and I want you as my best man" I said

"Okay three things, one smart choice, two that's awesome, three it would be my honor"

I heard Vic calling out to us

I simply took that as time to go

*the following morning*

~Django~

I slept like log

Deep down I know finding her after I graduated will be the one thing I need so

"One Day Adyson, once I've achieved what I want and need out of life I will seek you out, and become your Django Sweetwater, or if you wish, can become Mrs. Adyson Brown"

Several days had passed since my little confessional on the beach

My mind played tricks on me less and less

It was time for school again I glanced at my drawing of Adyson I made from a photo since she was so fidgety

"Take these words to heart Adyson, you and I will meet again" I said while running my hand like one would run one's hand through hair

I walked out the door to my carpool with Vic and Martin with Adyson and a happy future with her on my mind

(A/N That was My first One Shot, So the one Question on my Mind is, How Did I Do, Write me a Review )


End file.
